1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of vapor control and more specifically to the field of vacuum truck scrubbers.
2. Background of the Invention
Vapors at industrial facilities may be controlled by a wide variety of systems. Scrubber systems are conventional systems for controlling such vapors. Scrubber systems remove contaminants such as volatile organic compounds (VOC's) from the vapor. Scrubber systems are typically transportable by truck. Drawbacks to such conventional scrubber systems include inefficiencies in utilizing available space on the truck trailers. Further drawbacks include inefficiencies with remote monitoring of the systems.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved vacuum truck scrubber system.